The Picture I Will Always Remember
by the faded star in the sky
Summary: Fred finds the picture in an old year book of his long gone love. He has to win her back, that is, until he notices she doesn't remember...rated pg 13 for language.
1. i don't mind if you write

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of it's related characters, settings, etc, although I wish I did.

Chapter one:

"Fred, honestly, you'd think you'd pick up your books once in awhile." George shouted at Fred, tripping over one while tried to pick it up.

"Oh, look, our Hogwarts year book." Fred said, picking up the book George had tripped over.

Fred opened the book, and noticed a familiar face. His heart lurched. He remembered her constantly.

"What is it you're blushing about?" George asked, limping over to where Fred was sitting.

He saw Fred looking down at the _same _picture he looked at every day.

* * *

"Oh, her again?" George asked.

Fred just stared down at the picture.

"Sometimes I wished we hadn't left Hogwarts George." Fred said softly.

"You know she's seeing Malfoy now." George said.

"That faggot? That's nothing new." Fred declared.

"Why don't you just write to her?" George said after what seemed like year of silence.

"I've got to get to work." Fred said quietly and left the apartment.

* * *

He walked slowly to work that day. Fred was miserable. You'd think he'd be happy, owning The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezys, but you see, he had lost something that money couldn't even replace. He had lost his love, and the heart that he called home.

* * *

The bell on the shop door rang. Ron, Harry, and Hermione entered, laughing.

"That poor sap on the cover had no idea what he was in for." Ron said, nearly at the crying stage, he was laughing so hard.

"But did you see his face!" Hermione laughed.

Fred loved that laugh. It had him swarming in thoughts that he wished would never end.

But of course they did, when Harry had to pay for his Stink Pellets.

"2 gallions and 6 sickels." Fred said as he rang up the total.

Harry handed the change over as Fred gave him the bag.

"Have a nice day." He said.

He leaned on the counter, staring at her, until she left, with the other two, waving.

He waved back.

* * *

Fred noticed a small bit of parchment on the counter that night as he closed up shop. He unfolded it, and found a note.

_I don't mind if you write._

Sorry the first chapter's kind of short, I do plan on continuing it,I just have requests to write more for Until the End, and My Tears Are Turning Into Time. Thanks for the reviews on them!


	2. The Unexpected News

Ch.2

Thanks to dolface456 and Zappy Monkey for the reviews!

And he did write, usually about every other day. Over the course of the next three months he wrote, and to his happiness, she wrote back.

(A few of their letters.)

_Fred-_

_Remember the first time I met you, at the Sorting? I remembered how you laughed…_

_Please write, I enjoy your getting your letters._

_Hermione_

_Hermione-_

_How I do remember the Sorting, it was so funny. Ron called you mental, and Malfoy wanting to be friends with Harry…nothing but laughs now. Do you think you'd like to meet me in Lorenzo's, on the next Hogsmeade Trip? I'd really like to see you._

_Fred_

_Fred-_

_Sure why not? How are things in the shop going? I heard Ron say that you guys struck it big with these guys from Paris. Did you really make that much on the foreign trade expedition? My word, no wonder you asked me to Lorenzo's, it's a fine place to celebrate. The next Hogsmeade Trip is December 20th, hopefully we'll get snow…_

_See you soon._

_Hermione_

And indeed they did get snow, enough that Hermione had to wear a sweaterand herblack dragon skin jacket, over her halter top, it was so cold….

"Ron, Harry, I won't be able to join you two at Honeyduke's." Hermione said, as they walked to Hogsmeade with everyone else.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Hermione," Ron asked, looking at her now. She never dressed up like this… "Where are you planning to go?"

Hermione blushed. She couldn't tell Ron she had a date with Fred, he'd flip. And it's not like she didn't know about how both Ron and Harry fancied her. They'd got ballistic.

But she _had _the nerve.

"Lorenzo's." She answered, and kept walking.

They kept up with her. Ron was in shock. Lorenzo's? That place charged you 5 gallions just for a glass of water! Harry beat him to objecting this.

"Who's the guy?" Harry asked, as they neared Lorenzo's.

"Um…Fred." Hermione said, nervous at what they were to say.

"Fred who?" Ron asked, pouncing on the information he had.

"**Fred Weasley**." Hermione answered, and walked into the restaurant, leaving Harry and Ron to be totally shocked.

"She's seeing your brother?" Harry asked.

"The nutter beat me to it." Ron simply stated.

I know this chappies short, but I've got the big shocker coming up at you in the next!


End file.
